In the datacommunications/telecommunications industry, the use of fiber optic cables for carrying transmission signals is rapidly and continually growing. To interconnect communication devices such as servers, routers and switches, fiber optic equipment, fiber distribution frames, racks and cabinets have been developed. Such frames, racks and cabinets are typically located in a communications closet, data room, data center or the like, where technicians can easily connect and reconnect, or “patch,” equipment in an organized and efficient manner. Examples of fiber distribution frames and racks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,497,444 and 5,758,003, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
With the increase in server deployments and use of other active network equipment utilizing fiber optic cables in the datacommunications/telecommunications industry (and often in conjunction with copper communications cables, cords and connections), it is desirable to provide fiber distribution frames/racks with increased density. “Density” refers to the number of locations, or ports, per unit volume or unit area for providing connections within the rack; thus, increased density can provide more connection/patching sites per rack. Many racks are configured to include multiple shelves or trays of a specific size (a standard height of 1.75 inches is known in the industry as a “U”); the size of a rack or cabinet may be described in terms of “U” (e.g., a “6U” rack), and the shelves and trays may be described by the number of connections per “U” (e.g., 48 connections/U). Some cabinets (so-called “0U” cabinets) have even been created that reserve all of the rack units for active computing equipment by utilizing space in the cabinet that is usually occupied by components for patching and cable/cord management. One benefit of this approach is the ability to preconfigure cabinets with the required copper and fiber connectivity for specific network equipment. This can allow for the rapid deployment of network equipment.
The space constraints associated with high-density distribution frames can cause cable and cord management problems. Effective cable/cord management can prevent excessive bending of fiber optic cables/cords within the frames. Effective cable/cord management may also reduce tangling of cables and cords, and may provide improved accessibility to components that may require servicing. Easily-understood labeling can also improve operator efficiency and accuracy. However, increased density can hamper desirable cable management practices, and the reduced volume available (such as in 0U cabinets) can make cable management more critical. There is a desire to make cabinets “plug and play” to make deployments of cabinets more rapid and to increase reliability.